lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Vincent Godfrey
' Vincent Godfrey' is the son of two members of House Godfrey making him a member of and the current Lord of House Godfrey. VIncent Godfrey would be born the first of five children, and during his youth he would be the constant companion of his father of whom spoiled him with everything he ever wanted. The happiness of House Godfrey would come to a shocking end when the obsession of Darius Crowley towards Jaelly Godfrey led to him murdering her and then cover his involvement up and having the murder blamed on Liam Greymane of whom Vincent Godfrey would come to hate with everything inside him. History Early History VIncent Godfrey would be born the first of five children, and during his youth he would be the constant companion of his father of whom spoiled him with everything he ever wanted. Murder of Jaelly Godfrey The happiness of House Godfrey was something that had put an end to almost an entire generation of resengment and bitterness that the family had become known for, and the vast majority of this change was due to the love affair between Jaelly, and Vincent Godfrey which had changed Vincent into a man of character. This love between them was not the only love directed towards Jaelly as Darius Crowley had long sought her affections and being constantly rebuffed by him had slowly eaten away at him and leading towards him moving towards a darker sort of emotion towards Jaelly. This happiness would come to a shocking end when the obsession of Darius Crowley towards Jaelly Godfrey led to him murdering her and then cover his involvement up and having the murder blamed on Liam Greymane of whom Vincent Godfrey would come to hate with everything inside him. 'The Journey' Funeral of Genn Greymane See Also : Genn Greymane With the Invasion of Westbridge a complete victory the army of Lucerne begin trickling back and when they arrived they learned of the death of Genn Greymane of whom at his very old age had finally died. The Funeral would be attended by many in the Kingdom including the King himself of whom travelled to Hillsbrad with his two sons, sister, and cousin Emma. Arriving in Hillsbrad the funeral was also a moment to hand over the reigns of Hillsbrad, and the Arch Lord position that it held to Liam Greymane of whom had also been a loyal vassal of William during the Journey. Following the funeral Hillsbrad would host a tournament in his honor, and in honor of the new Arch Lord Liam Greymane in the form of the Hillsbrad Tournament of 5133. During this tournament the fighters were decided by Liam to all be unlanded peasents of whom would be knighted following the tournament. The tournament brought many colorful men to the city, and in the end the top three were all knighted as a show of honor to their determination. Before leaving the city Liam Greymane did discuss the recent Battle at Castle Stragnarax, and William would openly state that the defences needed to be stronger, and that no expenses were to be spared in defending the west. Category:House Godfrey Category:People Category:Human Category:Patriarch Category:Grand Lord Category:Frank Category:People of Hillsbrad